


Dystopia

by Trash_King



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the world after Her Imperial Condescension succeeded in gaining control. An exploration of dystopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irongoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irongoose).



Year 4174.

The ruins were all that remain of buildings that have once been magnificent skyscrapers and famous landmarks. They now remain, crumbling apart like brittle bones at the slightest of touches. Broken glass shards like the remnants of once happy families, mangled street lamps, entire sections of roads crumbled into ruin.  
The city has fallen to decay, death and sickness.

 

Skies were never meant to look this red, coiling and twisting like some hideous monster lurking deep within it’s recesses. Frankly, no one would be surprised if there really was one living inside. The air was never meant to be this dank and reeking of despair. A city was never meant to be this quiet. What was left of humanity is slowly dying out, like flames of a flickering candle near it’s end. 

They lost.  
The seadwelling tough talking bitch won.  
Her reign over the world was one of utmost cruelty, a totalitarian regime that does not welcome any form of ‘weakness’.  
The lone group of rebels were weeded out and fell, one by one.  
Not too long after, the omniscient entity rumored to have hold over her decides to turn it’s focus away from Earth and concentrate on the conquering of brighter and better planets. 

Earth was deserted.  
Torn asunder, ripped apart and splayed right open.  
Pitiful remains of a messy game of chess.

Then came the madness.  
Agony. Famine. Drought. Disease.  
Despair. Anger. Fear.  
They had no food. Absolutely nothing will grow out of the blackened ash that had once been so full of life beneath their feet.  
Nothing to drink. Filtration of sea water is nearly impossible, what with the necessary equipment damaged.  
Supplies ran out.  
With that, came widespread crime rate.  
Mugging and killing were commonplace.  
There was literally nowhere to hide.

Some gave in to death quickly.  
With a soft murmured ‘Forgive me’ to the heavens as they spiraled down to their deaths. Others screamed at the higher powers above who have forsaken them. Some board their own homes up with whatever material they can find, content to stay within confines until they die of starvation. 

The rest?  
They gave in to the soothing voices speaking to them, a soft lull over the harsh senses of reality.  
Mutation.  
Anomaly.  
People with three eyes. Gaping maws. Webbed feet. Claws for hands.  
Crow faces with long harsh beaks. Grotesque imitations of human form, poorly stitched together and breaking apart at the same time.  
Tentacles. Black tears. Decaying minds and hearts.

The year is 4174.  
Humanity no longer exists.  
All there is left, is them.  
And ‘food’.


End file.
